Emmett, Widow Steven, and Kitty
by Fanpires101
Summary: When the cullen's leave to go hunting, leaving human Bella with Emmett, what will happen? They play ding dong ditch, Emmett makes a new friend, and Bella is going crazy through it all! One-shot!


**Okay so here's a short one-shot about what happens when the rest of the family goes hunting and human Bella is stuck with Emmett for a day…… Oh the things that happen! Guess you have to re-ad! Muahahaha! **

**Disclaimer- So I don't own Twilight or any of it's quotes or stuff…..I just steal Stephenie Meyers. **

**BPOV**

"Edward please!" I begged him.

I knew that this hurt him, seeing me so despite but he had to leave with the rest of the family to hunt farther away because it's hunting season and such, he had already explained that. What I wanted to know was why I couldn't just stay at my own house, and not here, with _Emmett_.

"What if something were to happen to you?" Edward kissed the top of my head and looked at me.

"But were lying to Charlie! Does it have to be him?" Charlie was under the impression that I would be staying the night with Alice while the rest of the family was out of town……little did he know it was something worse than Alice……

"I know, but he is the one who ate only a couple weeks ago. For me and the rest of the family it's been 1 month." I knew the drill. Every time when they went away to hunt, the one who ate most recently would stay with me, usually that person was Edward, but with the wedding arriving soon Edward didn't have time.

"Bella please? I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me, look after my heart, I've left it with you." Edward kissed me tenderly on the lips before running out the door and taking _my _heart with _him. _

"Huh," I sighed and then walked back inside the house were Emmett was sitting on the floor, playing with a ball of yarn.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi Emmett." I sat on the couch, pulling out my old, battered copy of _Wuthering Heights. _

"What are we going to do today?" Emmett laid his ball of yarn aside and looked at me with round, big, black eyes.

"_I'm _going to sit here and read my book," I explained to him. He pouted.

"Well that's not fun!"

"Emmett!"

"What? How about I read it with you?" I sighed and handed him the book. He is like a hundred years old, he should be able to read a classic.

"Bella? What's this word?" Emmett asked me for the fifth time in 3 minutes.  
"That would be marveling," I said through my hands. My head was hung in my hands while Emmett sat next to me, sounding out every stinking word!

"Emmett let's do something different," I sighed looking up at him. His eyes shined with excitement as he looked at me.

"I have the perfect idea."

_**One Hour Later…..**_

"Emmett! What the heck are we doing in front of Window Steven's house!" I growled at him as he pulled his big jeep up in front of her house.

"Were playing Ding Dong Ditch!" He said excitedly. He jumped out of the car and beckoned me to join him. When I didn't get out he came over and slung me over his shoulder, jogging up to her door, he placed me down and rung the door way.

Emmett stood there, waiting, and waiting.

"Emmett! Were supposed to run away!" I told him tugging lightly on his sleeve.

"No! We stay here then when she comes we run away!" he jumped up and down, like it took a scientist to devise his plan.

I heard footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a short old, wrinkly, lady leaning for support on her cane.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a withered voice. I jumped over the fence (after tripping) and then stopped and waited for Emmett.

"Bella? Where did you go?" Emmett boomed, from the other side of the fence.

I sighed and turned and ran around the side of the fence and back up the steps.

"Sorry Stacy. My Bella gets a little crazy sometimes!" Emmett laughed as I climbed back up the steps were 'Stacy' and Emmett stood.

"Well come inside and I'll make ya some tea!" Emmett followed Widow Steven's into her rickety old house. Inside was small couch……and that was it. Emmett skipped over to the couch, and patted the side of it. Emmett took up half of the couch so I had to sit on his lap if Widow Steven's sat.

"Hello kitty!" Emmett snapped his fingers at an older looking orange cat who was stretched out in the window.

"What's pretty kitty's name?" Emmett asked Widow Steven's as he transferred me to his lap and she sat down.

"Kitty." Wow, how original.

"Oh! Kitty! Come here kitty!" Emmett whined as he snapped his fingers at the kitty. Emmett looked annoyed. He picked me up and placed me on the couch as he got up and went over to the couch. He went over and started petting the kitty. The cat turned and bit him, and then I big bluff of wind went threw the window. Emmett inhaled and I saw him look at the cat like it was something to eat…..

"Emmett!" I yelled jumping up and running over to the him. He had a certain glint in his eyes as he patted my head.

"Would you happen to know kitty's blood-type?" Emmett asked Widow.

"No. Never asked. Kitty usually doesn't hang around here though. I know she had been knocked up most times, she's given birth six times." The cat was knocked up?! For all that's holy!

"Puuuuuurrrrfect!" Emmett growled and then picked the cat up, an cradled it. I tried to get the cat away but he bit it and drained it of blood.

Widow had started laughing as Emmett slowly set down the caucess of Kitty, R.I.P He immediately started crying, dry, tearless sobs ripping out of his chest.

"There, there," I patted his back and Widow slapped his back, in a gesture – I think- to be meant in comfort.

"Stacy I have something to tell you," Emmett looked at her.

"I'm a vampire." What the hell did Emmett just say!?

"Don't worry! I am too!" Widow giggled. She was most defiantly NOT a vampire. Emmett giggled too, and then hugged Widow. She hugged him back and then placed her hand so it was cupping his butt. GAG! Holy Crap! Widow was hitting on Emmett!

"Emmett I have to show you something, ya know in my bedroom…." She trailed off suggestively. Good Lord she wanted to have sex with Emmett! Of course it really wasn't that disgusting because in truth, he was only a couple years older than her.

"Emmett lets go." I grabbed for him hand.

"No. Stacy has to show me something…." He went to pull away. And I put a restraining hand on his chest.

"No Emmett. I'm saying no." I all but growled. Emmett shrugged and looked at Stacy.

"Sorry I have to go." Emmett looked very sad, giving me his puppy dog face.

"No." I headed for the door and Emmett was behind me as we walked towards it. I tripped (on air) and stumbled backwards knocking over a large vase thing with a top.

"Crap! I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I went down to clean it up but stopped when I saw something black and powdery in it.

"Oh that's just Tom. He doesn't care, though, do ya Tom?" Widow nudged the dust and I realized the black powder was ashes. Her husband.

"Is that you-your husband?" I stuttered.

"Yep. That's Tom." Widow laughed poking the ashes with her cane as if she were elbowing someone.

I ran for the door. Whipping out of my way I grabbed Emmett's hand as I ran for the car parked just down the road.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Emmett complained as I pushed him into the passenger seats and jumping in the driver's seat.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Can I get a _Tickle-Me-Elmo_? Emmett asked me.

"No."

"Pwease?"

"Fine."

Three hours later we were back at the house with a brand new _Tickle-Me-Elmo_. I had curled up on the couch with _Wuthering Heights_ while Emmett played on the floor. I remember my eyelids drooping……..

"HEHEHEHE!" I jolted awake when I realized that Emmett was laughing and looked to see him recording me with his phone.

"Emmett, it's not nice to record people while there sleeping." I scolded him and then went to the Cullen's bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that there was shaving cream all over my face. I looked down and saw that there was a wet spot in my pants. I felt my hand it was wet. I ran back into the room and saw a large bowl filled with what I could imagine as warm water. And a feather laying on the couch. I also noticed Emmett was no where to be seen.

"EMMETT!" I yelled as I ran for the door. Just as I was about to touch the knob it turned and in walked the Cullen family.

"Bella?" Edward's concerned voice traveled to me.

"Emmett." And we both were off. Holding hands, we hunted down Emmett and made him pay.


End file.
